


Rubik’s Cube for the Blind

by jlarson



Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho | I Don't Want to Go Back Alone (2010), Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Giovana (Eu não quero voltar sozinho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarson/pseuds/jlarson
Summary: “Hold out your hands.”Leo tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Why?”“Just do it.”Gabriel gives Leo a Rubik's Cube.
Relationships: Gabriel/Leonardo (Eu não quero voltar sozinho)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Rubik’s Cube for the Blind

“Leo.”

Leo smiled at the sound of Gabriel’s voice. He turned his head towards where the sound was coming from.

“Yeah?”

A sweatshirt-clad arm wrapped around his waist.

“Have you ever heard of a Rubik’s cube?”

“Um, yeah. Giovana talked to me about it once. It’s a cube with other smaller cubes with different colors, and you have to move the smaller cubes around until they’re all the same color on one side, or something like that, right?”

“Yup.”

“I always found it pretty interesting, actually. I wish…”

Gabriel grinned, even though Leo couldn’t see it.

“Hold out your hands.”

Leo tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Why?”

“Just do it.”

Leo did what he was told, and cupped his hands out in front of him. Using the hand that wasn’t holding Leo’s waist, Gabriel gently pressed a peculiar-looking Rubik’s cube into his boyfriend’s hands.

Leo frowned. “What’s this?”

“It's a Rubik’s cube, but instead of colors as the indicators for which way you should turn the smaller cubes, they’re braille.”

Intrigued, Leo felt the cube in his hands. Gabriel wasn’t kidding. Instead of smooth plastic, he felt the familiar bumps of braille words.

“Red,” Leo said, his fingers going over one side of the cube.

“Mhm,” Gabriel affirmed, having been successfully taught by Leo how to read braille. He held both of Leo’s hands with his own, helping him move his fingers on the cube.

“When you’re holding it this way, this side is white, this is green, this one is orange…” Gabriel said each color as he moved Leo’s fingers on the cube.

Leo smiled. “This is great. I’m gonna learn how to solve a Rubik’s cube! Where’d you find this? How’d you know I wanted it?”

“Giovana mentioned it to me, so I went downtown to find you one.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“But you want it, don’t you?”

Leo gripped the cube in his hands. “Absolutely. Thank you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“Hug me, you ridiculously thoughtful boy.”

Gabriel laughed and obliged.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this seven years ago. I found it on my old tumblr writing blog, and I decided to post it here too. I haven't edited it or anything, maybe I'll come back and brush it up later. 
> 
> Inspiration: [this](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3e71c363606d25c79d19b2cbdcc3a01a/tumblr_inline_pd7wp631HY1ring8w_500.jpg) photo.


End file.
